clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Klutzy
Klutzy is a villainous crab in Club Penguin who saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning when he first arrived to Club Penguin Island after traveling from the North Pole on an iceberg. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of Secret Missions as Herbert's evil sidekick. As revealed in The F.I.S.H., Klutzy is male and is probably Herbert's best friend. You can't meet him in-game, but in missions you can meet him. History Early Life and befriending Herbert Klutzy was a normal crab in the Club Penguin Island. One day, he saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning, and they both became great friends. They both soon began to hate penguins, and Klutzy joined with Herbert's plan to destroy the Penguins. Suspect-at-Large for the PSA Herbert and Klutzy attacked the Pizza Parlor and the Coffee Shop, leaving a trail of destruction. Herbert and Klutzy together looked like a "monster", as described by many penguins. They then scared of the fishing penguin at the Frozen Lake, behind the Ski Lodge. Herbert was shivering in the cold, and the PSA agent lit a candle in a trap, and Klutzy tried to bring it for Herbert, but he eventually got trapped. Herbert fled, and Klutzy was taken into PSA custody, where he was questioned. Gary the Gadget Guy had invented the Crab Translator 3000 to understand Klutzy, but the machine blew up, and Klutzy escaped into Herbert's lair, followed by the agent. The agent was trapped and lost his phone to Herbert. Herbert told his plan to chop wood from the Ski Lodge so that he could burn it to make fire. He made a Mechanical Woodchopper which was operated by Klutzy. The agent escapes, and arrives in time. The agent changes the gear of the woodchopper to reverse, and as Klutzy started it, it went backwards, hitting and dragging Herbert and eventually falling into the Frozen Lake. A few months later, they both steal parts from the Clock Tower to make an Earthquake Driller. Herbert used it to cause an earthquake on Club Penguin Island, and then plans to steal the boiler to warm himself up. The Gift Shop also fell down during the earthquake. The agent arrives and fixes the boiler. Herbert, in anger that his plans have failed made a small base behind the Ski Lodge. The agents find out that he has plan involving Puffles, as Herbert dislikes them. The agents make a trap for Herbert, telling him that a Golden Puffle is in the Night Club. Herbert arrives to steal it, but he gets caught. He escapes using Rookie's Spy Phone. Herbert then plans to destroy the PSA once and for all. He builds a Popcorn Bomb, and then distracts the agents by broadcasting a documentray about him. Herbert then finds that the agent has found him, and he teleports the bomb to the PSA HQ, setting it off and destroying the Sports Shop, and with it, the PSA. Suspect-at-Large for the EPF Klutzy and Herbert became the "Suspects at large" for the EPF too, but Klutzy wasn't involved in Herbert's plans after the Popcorn Explosion. Klutzy once attacked the EPF Mainframe Computer thinking that he was playing a video game. The EPF launched Operation:Hibernation to capture Klutzy and Herbert while they are hibernating. The agents build a trap, but Klutzy soon comes to know that he was being trapped, due to the fact that crabs do not hibernate, the cold made him wake up. He then returned and gave Herbert a Santa Hat during Christmas. During the Underwater Expedition, Herbert was released from his trap, and set to get revenge, one of the attempts was building a bomb out of Cream Soda, but it was ruined. Defeat and escape Herbert, Klutzy and the crab army establish a new base with a ray which will black out the sun. Herbert takes over Club Penguin by capturing all EPF agents. The agent defeats him, and Herbert, Klutzy and the crab army then flee. Return Herbert, along with Klutzy steal Hot Sauce from the Pizza Parlor, and they also vandalise the place. They store the stolen sauce in an underwater HQ, and Herbert plans to build something from it and the rests of his Solar Laser. The EPF Agent arrives and lures a hungry Klutzy to the "Flood" switch of the pump, and then the place gets flooded. Appearances *In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy sat on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry mutant crab". Klutzy is captured while Herbert escapes. *In Secret Mission #6, G tries to question Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was captured. Then, they both attempt to destroy the Ski Lodge for wood, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fell in a lake, but escaped. *In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen taking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen taking the target through the I.S.E.E.U.. *In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) help Herbert remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to digging underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and delayed Herbert until a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally damaged the boiler. *In Secret Mission #9, Klutzy and Herbert were plotting about Herbert's next ingenious plan involving Puffles, in their campsite behind the Fishing Hole. *Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. *In Secret Mission #11 when Herbert is on the Gift Shop Computer, he is playing a video game. He also makes a couple of 'snaps' when Herbert is speaking on the I.S.E.E.U. system. *Klutzy can be used as an Elite Puffle at one point in the DS game Herbert's Revenge. *In Operation: Hibernation, after you capture Herbert, he escapes the the trap which Herbert was in (due to the fact Klutzy can't adapt to the cold) and retreats. *There is a glimpse of Klutzy on the left side of Gary's New Background. *During the Holiday Party 2011 Klutzy came back to visit Herbert and brought a gift for him and disappeared again. *Klutzy was at the end of the episode Best Seat In The House. *In the video Dubstep Puffle, there is a crab seen at 1 minute and 29 seconds into the video, seen with a Purple Puffle, an Orange Puffle, a White Puffle, and the Dubstep puffle, which is a Black Puffle. The crab is Klutzy. *He was seen working with Herbert in the episode Puffle Trouble. *He was also seen in the an Operation: Blackout clip that played after you had completed every stage on November 24. He also made a few appearances in Club Herbert Times. Despite the fact that many people thought he was going to be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *He never waddles around the island but he appears only in Herbert's Player Card background. *To Herbert Klutzy is what a puffle is to a penguin. *Klutzy wasn't present at the Star Wars Takeover. Pages in F.I.S.H. ]] *There was a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It was at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's fact file. Trivia *Klutzy was referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a penguin. *There is also a Series 4 figurine of Herbert and Klutzy. *Klutzy uses many face emotes such as :) and 0_0 while writing. *In one mission, he is seen playing a game while Herbert talks to the agents. *Klutzy probably communicates in morse code the reason why the Crab Translator 3000 blown up during mission 6. However, it may also be because his sharp claws cut through the cage and damaged the microphone. *It has been showed that Klutzy isn't as evil as Herbert. *His name may come from the fact that he often knocks things over, messes up things, is clumsy, etc. *He submitted a question to Rookie in the Issue #336 in the Club Penguin Times. *If you search for his name in the friend list, it will read "Klutzy is a click click clickety click. Try searching for someone else." As his name can be searched, it is possible that he will become a mascot in the future *In Herbert's Revenge last mission, He will join you when Herbert decided to help you. You could then call him with the puffle whistle. *On November 15, 2012, a Klutzy Costume was released. *Herbert should be HIS sidekick, since he was the one who saved Herbert, although Klutzy doesn't seem to mind this. *The Club Penguin staff made a recipe called Klutzy's Kale Chips and posted it the Fun Stuff section of the website. *Klutzy was once mentioned on a Penguin Poll about Card Jitsu Snow. *Klutzy's height is 2 ft. Gallery Appearances File:KlutzyClockworkRepairs.png|Klutzy stealing the target in Mission 7. Image:Klutzybeachball.png|Klutzy playing with a beach ball during Mission 9. Klutzy falling.png|Klutzy falling down the Test Run in the mission "Questions for a Crab" hqescape.png|'Klutzy' trying to escape the HQ in Questions for a Crab. cage klutzy.png|'Klutzy' stuck in a cage in Questions for a Crab. Klutzy 3.jpg|Klutzy straight on Rolling in deep.png|Klutzy falling. In the snow!.png|Klutzy falling in Questions For A Crab Sys_Klutzy.png|System Defender sprite Garyklutzycatch.png|A captured Klutzy being held by Gary Others Image:poketrouble.png|Klutzy being poked in the eye by Herbert. File:Earthquake herbert driller klutzy.PNG|Klutzy riding the drill. File:Klutzy_Hiding.png|Klutzy Hiding in The Halloween homepage 2011. HerbetKlutzyonhomescreen.png|Appearing with Herbert on the Home Screen after Puffle Trouble was first shown. AskRookiejoke.PNG|Famous penguins asking Rookie (including Klutzy!) imagesCALPP05Y.jpg|Klutzy plush Klutzy search.png|Searching for Klutzy in the friends list. HERBERT IS A MASCOT 3.jpg|Klutzy and Herbert on friend's list (Behind Herbert) Klutzy the crab.png|Klutzy on Herbert's playercard. Herbert FAILED! HA HA!.png|Klutzy alongside Herbert during Operation: Blackout. Klutzy7.png|Klutzy holding a wrench and a plug Klutzy6.png|Klutzy wearing a Tour Guide Hat Klutzy4.png|Klutzy jumping Screenshot 2013-02-08 at 18.14.48.png|Klutzy playing a video game. Klutzy9.png|Klutzy happy. Klutzy8.png Klutzy13.png Klutzy10.png|Klutzy ducking. Klutzy12.png|A silhouette of Klutzy. Klutzy11.png|Another silhouette of Klutzy. Klutzy5.png Klutzy14.png|Klutzy hugging a slipper Klutzy3.png Klutzy1.png|A cutout of Klutzy without feet. Klutzy16.png|High contrast. References See also *Crab *Herbert *Secret Missions *PSA Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Crabs